UNK - 3444S
The Unknown - 3444S is an extremely deadly weapon created by an unknown manufacturer. This weapon has been binded with an unknown form of energy, this thing is capable of masses of damage. The weapon is quite easy to carry and use. When used the 3444S creates a constant beam of a combination of unknown energy and anti-matter. This beam is at first weak but it continues to build up power rapidly. After a few seconds of firing the beam small white electric-like things will start arcing off of the target and creating small-ish explosions nearby with anti-matter damage. As it continues to build power it starts making more powerful explosions. These explosions can hit players including yourself! As the small explosions are anti-matter based, they come with additional mini-explosions. However if you let go of the trigger or you go behind a wall or something else interrupts the beam (a passing zombie will not interrupt, but a player will!). The beam will stop immidiately and the weilder will take MASSIVE amounts of damage, more than capable of instant-killing. If a player breaks the beam they will take equal backlash damage to the wielder. The back-lash acts as though you released all of the energy; this damages zombies and people. There are 2 ways of not taking huge back-lash, 1. The target dies. 2. If you press the right mouse button, the weapon will begin "charging", this takes 5-10 seconds and after it will release all of the energy in a violent explosion at the target (the beam is still active during this time). The type-less damage is practically impossible to defend against. Normal * Ammo Cost: $80 for 10 seconds. HD rounds do not exist, any HD rounds collected are converted to standard rounds. * Damage: 3500 Typeless Damaged (+600 per second of fire) * Antimatter Explosion Charge Requirement: 2 seconds. * Antimatter Explosion Damage: 200 (+ 30 per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Rate: 1 per second (+0.1 per second per 0.5 seconds of charge * Antimatter Explosion Radius: 0.5m (+0.1m per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Damage: 10 (+1 per 0.5 seconds of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Amount: 10 (+1 per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Radius: 0.35m (+0.05 per 0.5 seconds of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Duration: 1 second. * Pierce: 0 * Fire Rate: 1 "Damage" per second of constant fire * Reload Speed: 3 seconds * Ammo Capacity: 60 seconds. * Movement Penalty: -10% * Firing Mode: Auto * Charge Release Damage: '''Standard damage x3. * '''Charge Release Blast Radius: 1m. (+0.25m per second of charge) * Backlash Damage: +2000 per second of charge. RED * Ammo Cost: $800 for 10 seconds. HD rounds do not exist, any HD rounds collected are converted to standard rounds. * Damage: 7000 Typeless Damaged (+1150 per second of fire) * Antimatter Explosion Charge Requirement: 1.5 seconds. * Antimatter Explosion Damage: 350 (+ 65 per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Rate: 1 per second (+0.15 per second per 0.4 seconds of charge * Antimatter Explosion Radius: 0.7m (+0.15m per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Damage: 40 (+5 per 0.5 seconds of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Amount: 20 (+2 per second of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Radius: 0.65m (+0.075 per 0.5 seconds of charge) * Antimatter Explosion Mini Explosion Duration: 1.1 seconds. * Pierce: 0 * Fire Rate: 1 "Damage" per second of constant fire. Cannot change. * Reload Speed: 3 seconds * Ammo Capacity: 100 seconds. * Movement Penalty: -10% * Firing Mode: Auto * Charge Release Damage: '''DPS x3.5. * '''Charge Release Blast Radius: 2m. (+0.25m per second of charge) * Backlash Damage: +5000 per second of charge. Story A legendary weapon lost in time, the manufacturer quickly went bankrupt because noone was willing to pay the extreme costs of the weapons they had. The reasons that they're so expensive is clear to see. The few weapons that've been located have withstood the test of time as though they were new; the damage output is unmatched for it's era. The 3444S was made by a company noone's even heard of in several hundred years treated experemental pieces of technology as though they were toys even decades before others were willing to even try putting equipment that dangerous in anything. These weapons are next to impossible the locate and the ammo hasn't been seen in centuries. Although substitute ammo is available for those who have got one of these. Even the name is just an estimate. Logs have been located and recovered. These are several hundred years old. From James, one of the workers on the 3444S. 1 Day before testing. It's just... Wrong... The estimate of the raw power this can put out is incredible but... What does it matter? They're just not going to listen! If the weapon has no method of draining power it will not stop building it up!!! The day of the test! It was a complete success! It was... It didn't work! I told them it wouldn't, it had the problem I expected. I understand what the consiquences would be of having a system to dissapate that amount of raw power. But look at what they've done! It just continues to build more and more power, noone can go near the thing and it's just going to tear a hole in this entire planet if we don't stop it! The only thing this can't destroy is itself. When this thing was getting tested we had a great soldier directly in an area getting taken over by zombies. The start of the infection here. The weapon performed beyond expectations; the whole area was licked clean in about 1 minute. But then he attempted to stop firing, the beam got cut and the poor soldier got obliterated in an instant and now the weapon just sits there; it's bombing the area with anti-matter blasts. The day after the test. We plan to evacuate the planet ASAP. That weapon is just going to keep building up power until it evicerates the core of the planet itself. Maybe. We need to hope those temperatures are enough to stop it. I wouldn't bet on it though. I think I know what went wrong yesterday... The computers are set up to keep the beam on the target. But if the beam is cut the computers seem to hate it, the energy systems release masses of power but the rest of the weapon isn't ready to let it out. This makes it perform a massive back-lash. The backlash is what left virtually no trace of the soldier before. Category:Antimatter Weapon Category:Unknown (DT) Weapon Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Unknown Manufacturer Products Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Lasguns